


Lost

by jaidan1971



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaidan1971/pseuds/jaidan1971
Summary: Очередное путешествие на ТАРДИС - Доктор и Роуз оказываются в маленьком городке под названием Сайлент Хилл, который когда-то покинула жизнь.





	Lost

Now it's too late, too late for me  
С серого высокого неба медленно сыпался снег.  
Она сидела, испуганно прижавшись к проржавевшему боку автомобиля, пытаясь держать в поле зрения как можно большее пространство. Этому мешал мутный блеклый туман, который опутывал этот чудовищный город будто вязкая паутина.  
Одна крупная снежинка повисла на ресницах. Сняв её дрожащей рукой и рассеянно растерев между пальцев, она автоматически взглянула на них и отметила краем сознания тёмные следы. Что это, откуда?..  
Неважно.  
Её внимание привлекло судорожное движение где-то наверху холма. Она задержала дыхание, будто эта тварь могла её услышать на таком расстоянии – впрочем, может, и могла – и медленно прижалась ещё сильнее к шершавой автомобильной дверце, будто пытаясь слиться с ней. Сердце неистово колотилось от страха, она пыталась разглядеть то, что дёргалось на вершине – и боялась того, что может увидеть.  
«Где же Доктор?», - билось в сознании, - «где же он, почему он не рядом?!»  
Над погружённым в дымку и бархатный пепел – как она могла подумать, что это снег, это же был пепел – городом разнёсся уже знакомый сигнал.  
Сигнал, предвещающий наступление тьмы и жестокого ужаса.  
Сердце Роуз, казалось, пропустило пару ударов. Тварь вдалеке ковыляла в другом направлении; эта опасность пока миновала её, но завывания сирены предвещали появление других существ. Неизвестно, сколько их было в этом месте. Неизвестно, кто из них появится сейчас.  
Она сжалась, наблюдая панически, как город погружается во тьму под аккомпанемент надрывающейся сирены.

***  
\- Успокойтесь, прошу вас, - повысил голос инспектор Гуччи. – Мы делаем всё, что можем. Сайлент Хилл – город с тёмной историей и, поверьте мне, одному вам не справиться.  
\- Я бывал в таких городах, что этот ваш Сайлент Хилл... – обрывисто ответил странный мужчина, которого они встретили на залитой слабым послеполуденным солнцем центральной улице упомянутого города. Уж насколько инспектор Гуччи были привыкшим к сюрпризам, которые ему порой подкидывала жизнь, уж скольких неадекватных личностей он повидал, но этот доходяга в длинном плаще и беспокойной мимикой явно казался кандидатом в главные герои одного из рассказов про безумную жизнь полицейского, которыми обычно пугают новичков.  
Кристофер, который до этого наблюдал за происходящим, тяжело вздохнул и произнёс, обращаясь к доходяге:  
\- Послушайте, мистер...  
\- Доктор, - безапелляционно перебил его мужчина. Кристофер моргнул и, помедлив, продолжил:  
\- Хорошо, Доктор так Доктор. Я ищу своих жену и дочь, они должны находиться в этом городе. Так же, как и ваша подруга, судя по всему. Меня зовут Кристофер ДаСильва, это инспектор Гуччи. Мы тоже ни черта не понимаем, что здесь происходит, но Роуз и Шэрон долж...  
\- Роуз?! – воскликнул Доктор, оборачиваясь к нему. – Вы сказали «Роуз»?  
Кристофер ошарашенно замолк, такой бурной реакции он не ожидал. Гуччи пришёл к нему на выручку, спокойно произнеся:  
\- Да, так зовут жену Кристофера.  
\- О, - разочарованно произнёс странный малый, требующий, чтобы к нему обращались «Доктор». – Продолжайте. Что вы знаете об этом городе и что здесь произошло?..

***  
This town will eventually take me  
В кромешной тьме, поглотившей город, было тихо. Порой откуда-то доносились всхлипывания и причмокивающие звуки. Роуз притаилась под ржавой рухлядью, бывшей когда-то автомобилем, надеясь, что тварям этого города не знакомы правила игры в прятки.

***  
\- ...После пожара в 1974 году город было уже не спасти, - закончил Гуччи. – Он был покинут. И супруга мистера ДаСильва с дочерью должны находиться здесь - согласно нашим сведениям. Что, - он бросил взгляд на хмурившегося Кристофера, - также является весьма загадочным случаем, на мой взгляд.  
\- Я вам уже сотню раз объяснял, что... – нетерпеливо выпалил Кристофер, инспектор поджал губы и, перебив его, обратился к Доктору:  
\- Так как вышло, что вы с вашей... подругой оказались в этом проклятом местечке?  
\- Мы любим путешествовать и, в общем, это всё, что я могу вам сказать в данный момент, - торопливо ответил Доктор.  
Кристофер и инспектор Гуччи переглянулись, видимо, разделяя одну мысль. Потом инспектор её озвучил:  
\- Я правильно понимаю, что вы один из тех неординарных людей, которые своё свободное время посвящают исследованию богом забытых мест, хотя это и не рекомендовано с точки зрения здравого смысла? – он сделал такой акцент на «неординарные люди», что это прозвучало скорее как «безответственные идиоты».  
Доктор прищурил один глаз и почесал в затылке, взъерошив при этом и так безумно торчащие волосы. Судя по всему, его занимали совсем другие мысли, и разговор он поддерживал уже только в попытке добыть информацию. Он всё время пытался понять свои странные ощущения, возникшие в момент их с Роуз появления в этом городке; но она была так очарована атмосферой спящего вечным сном места, в котором раньше кипела незатейливая жизнь, так уговаривала его пройтись ещё немного, хотя лучше бы им, например, сгонять снова в ту лавку в 3015 году и купить ей ещё тех необычно стойких духов. От последнего бутылька с запахом жасмина с примесью цветов с планеты Ууру – как же они назывались, совсем запамятовал, забавное такое словечко, напоминает звук, с которым чихают ёжи - она была в таком восторге, что некоторое время в ТАРДИС, казалось, абсолютно всё и везде пахло этим ароматом. Доктор не сказал бы, что это ему не надоело, но иногда приходилось идти ради неё на уступки, даже в собственной ТАРДИС.  
И опять он пошёл ей навстречу – вот только что они бродили по задумчиво молчащим улицам, только что она была совсем рядом, как обычно, искренне интересующаяся всем, что пространство и время могли ей предложить, как вдруг её возглас «О, а там что?» и она внезапно исчезает в переулке, он следует за ней... в этот момент до его слуха доносится заунывный стон вроде бы пожарной сирены, мир на мгновение темнеет перед глазами, он слышит её испуганное «Что?..», рвётся вперёд – и видит там, где только что была её фигурка, одну лишь пустоту.  
Несколько секунд ступора – драгоценное время уходит, как песок сквозь пальцы, уж он как Повелитель времени об этом кое-что может рассказать – потому что он просто не может поверить своим глазам.  
Звук работающего мотора и голос, усиленный рупором, выдернули Доктора из пагубного промедления:  
\- Миссис ДаСильва, я офицер полиции, я помогу вам, миссис ДаСильва! Я офицер полиции, я отвезу вас в безопасное место!..  
Таким образом он наткнулся Кристофера ДаСильва и инспектора Томаса Гуччи. Не было, впрочем, похоже, что, несмотря на свою якобы осведомлённость об истории Сайлент Хилла, они хоть что-то понимали в том, что происходило у них под носом.  
Что ж это было за странное впечатление, не оставляющее его всё это время, что-то ускользающее, но постоянно присутствующее, что-то – как болезненное воспоминание, провалившееся в колодец времени, как тревожная мысль, мелькнувшая и растворившаяся, как лёгкое прикосновение крыла, которым ангел смерти касается пока ещё живущих; что-то неуловимое, но сущее. Что же это было?..

***  
Too late, too late for me  
Спустя невообразимо долгое, как ей показалось, время тьма отступила. Монстры, населяющие город, отступили вместе с ней.  
Она осталась в живых. Пока.  
Роуз выбралась из-под автомобиля - мертвенно-серый свет и порхающие нежные пепелинки, туманная дымка; где же осталась та солнечная улица, где она потеряла Доктора?.. Наверное, ей стоит вернуться туда и оттуда искать выход из города.  
Она внимательно оглядела холмы, улицу перед ней. Тех мерзко дёргающихся безруких тварей не было больше – пока – видно. Нельзя было терять ни минуты, следующего наступления мрака, а она была уверена, что он скоро вернётся, ни она, ни её рассудок больше не переживут.  
Девушка быстро, но осторожно двинулась в правильную, как она надеялась, сторону. Почти сразу она поняла, что следует в верном направлении. Несмотря на панику и пожирающий её ужас, она приближалась к центральной улице города, где в последний раз видела Доктора – что, если это и правда был последний раз?.. – и солнечный свет. После первого наступления тьмы она в панике металась по улицам Сайлент Хилла, пока не притаилась у того автомобиля за проволочным забором.  
Она не замечала, как убыстряет шаги, её поначалу робкая надежда, что он там, за поворотом, всё крепла; она вот-вот его увидит, его улыбку, она засмеётся счастливо – она часто так смеялась рядом с ним, её Доктором. Ещё несколько метров, о, она узнала этот переулок, ещё совсем чуть-чуть...  
Она сама не замечала, как почти бежит, как шепчет его имя, а слёзы льются по щекам, серым от пепла:  
\- Доктор, Доктор, Доктор...

***  
\- Да, жуткая история с тем мальчишкой, - устало проговорил Кристофер, потерев глаза.  
\- Жуткая не то слово, - согласился Гуччи, - тот тип бросил его в шахте умирать. Сайлент Хилл будто притягивает таких людей, будто в этом месте после пожара появилось какое-то двойное дно...  
\- Вот оно! – воскликнул Доктор, ударив себя по лбу, - как я не понял этого сразу! Моя глупая, глупая голова!.. Двойное!  
This town will win  
Центральная улица была пустынна.  
Роуз, всё ещё ощущая отголоски безумной надежды, резко остановилась, оглядываясь. Жёсткое разочарование захлестнуло её, следом она вновь почувствовала леденящий ужас. Доктора здесь нет, да и на что она рассчитывала! Идиотка, идиотка!..  
Она всхлипнула, повалившись на колени посреди тротура. У неё непроизвольно вырвался полустон, полукрик:  
\- Где же ты, Доктор?..  
Стоя на тротуаре рядом с двумя угрюмыми мужчинами, Доктор неожиданно ощутил тот самый аромат – жасмин с ноткой цветов с планеты Ууру.  
Он лихорадочно огляделся в дикой надежде, что увидит её. Напрасно. Но этот аромат, её любимый аромат, казалось, что она здесь, рядом, протяни руку и дотронься!..  
Он еле слышно прошептал:  
\- Роуз Тайлер...


End file.
